Lemons and Lime Galore!
by Radev E. Elocin
Summary: A series of lime-y lemon-y oneshots. Suggestions welcomed. First OneShot! SasuHina, dedicated to Victizzle.DUH! Attack of the Hormones: Everyone hates hormones, especially Hinata. Unfortunately, it's difficult to resist them.


Author's Note: Okay

**Author's Note:** Okay. This isn't my usual stuff. I am a hardcore yaoi fangirl. But I felt like writing something from a girl's point of view, so shoot me if you hate it.

This is dedicated to Victizzle.DUH, who is OBSESSED with SasuHina. So, even though I personally don't think the pairing go well together, I wrote this oneshot anyway. To practice my lemon writing. Although, I think this would count as a lime.

VICTORIA YOU BETTER READ THIS TO THE END!

Enjoy.

**Pairing:** SasukexHinata

**Warning:** Serious lime.

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Masahashi Kishimoto. I don't own. The world might end if I did.

--

**Attack Of The Hormones**

Hinata hated hormones.

I mean, she _loathed_ hormones with every fiber of her being. She wanted to just crawl in a hole and stay there, away from society, from boys and peer pressure until this period of hormonal impulses was over.

Most especially, she wanted to stay as far away as possible from…

_Uchiha Sasuke_.

He just _had_ to be the hottest, most sought-after boy in the village. He just _had_ to be smart, _and_ quiet, _and_ stronger than anybody else. He _had_ to have terrible family (or lack thereof) troubles and the entire world against him. And Hinata just _had_ to be…

Completely and totally head-over-heels in love with him.

She couldn't tell if it was his deep, onyx eyes, filled with gloom and a certain aching emptiness that only she could ever understand. It could have been those powerful arms, biceps so subtle filled with so much power. How she longed to be held in those beautiful arms against that gorgeous body, hard-pressed against that _huge_…

The dark-haired girl quickly shook her head. She turned over in her queen sized bed and repositioned her body to quell the aching between her legs. She needed to stop thinking this way. It was no use. She was Hyuga Hinata, the quiet, shy, pale-eyed girl from Squad 8. The rest of the world was more interesting than her. A stick was more interesting than her.

Stick…

Hinata huffed in frustration. The aching in her womanhood was becoming UNBEARABLE. Not bothering to use her Byakugan, she searched through her bedside table for what she was searching for.

An extra large, shining silver vibrating dildo. She flipped over on her bed and fell off the other end, closest to the window and farthest from the door. Nobody knew about her guilty pleasures. That more than twice a week, she, little innocent Hinata, would use a dildo to quell herself. And that she would only be thinking of one person all the while.

Of course, it did take her a little while to figure out how to use one. But by blending in the walls around the village, she was able to get enough information to pleasure herself beyond limits.

She groped under her bed and found a bottle of lube. Flipping her long hair back, she decided against it, as she pre-cum began to leak from her. The heat in the room was stifling hot, and she could feel her hair sticking to her back. She tore off her negligee, sighing softly as her breasts jiggled in freedom. She wriggled out of her lacy underwear and began to finger herself.

She bit her lower lip as she spread her legs out further and reached deeper within herself, bucking into her hand. Her thumb toyed with her clitoris as three of her fingers were spreading her out wider, and _wider _still.

_Sasuke-kun…_ she moaned sporadically in her head, being careful not to make a sound. However, a low moan escaped her lips as she brushed against her sweet spot. Her other hand began fondling with her breasts. She wished she knew how to make them ache as she had heard was possible during serious session of pure sex. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, flipping the switch on her device, only to find that…

It wouldn't turn on.

Her eyes opened in shock, and her hands left her as she tried _desperately_ to turn the thing _on_. Sweat was beading on her pale forehead. Moonlight seeped in through her blinds, allowing her to run her hands all over it, trying to figure out what was _wrong_ with it!

The batteries were dead.

_Plan B, then I suppose…_ she thought, defeated as she could feel herself swell even more for not completing her ministrations. Her gaze became hazy, lust-filled. She tried to use her Byakugan, but to no avail. She was too tired. To wrapped in her _infernal _hormones to use it. She silently looked through her bedside drawers, with no sign of her electric toothbrush. She dove under her bed, groping for any sign of it. A brush of the bristles, the feeling of the smooth base on her fingertips.

She didn't hear the window open, or the vibrating of a device above her.

"Need some help?" a voice asked.

Hinata stopped, frozen under her bed.

"S-sasuke?" she squeaked, her voice slightly husky.

"I think I have what you're looking for…" he said, pressing the electric toothbrush inside of her wet vagina. A moan escaped her lips as Sasuke pulled her from under the bed by her hips.

"Shh…" he cooed, pulling her into his arms.

His beautiful arms.

Hinata was glad to see that Sasuke was shirtless, wearing only his shorts. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of his pale abs in the moonlight. She thanked kami or whatever was out there for this wonderful moment. Her hands gripped his biceps as she pressed the toothbrush even more inside her, using his thigh to press it in further. Sasuke smirked, pressing it in nearly all the way, and switching the setting to high. Hinata suppressed another guttural moan, her whole body shaking. Sasuke tangled one hand in Hinata's long, dark hair and crushed his lips against hers with bruising intensity. Hinata's arms wrapped around him, one hand tangling in his hair while the other traced out the contours of his body, to rest upon his pants. She unbuttoned it while bringing her tongue across his lower lip, begging entrance. She smirked at hearing him moan.

Because he moaned for _her_.

Hinata silently unzippered his shorts and pulled them down to his knees, meeting a stop because he was kneeling. Hinata's whole lower body nearly turned to jelly when Sasuke let her go. He rested her against the wall between the window and her bedside table, making sure she could see him in full view.

Slowly, so _agonizingly_ slowly, he began to pull his shorts off. His eyes connected with hers, and she found it impossible to look away from them. They shone mischievously in the moonlight as his shorts were soon discarded. He crawled to her, boxers on, and pulled her out of the corner. He lay her down on the carpet, his thumb making small circles over her size D breasts as he kissed her feverishly. Hinata's slender fingers pinched Sasuke's nipples, making them pert and sore. Her hands skimmed down to his boxers, as she worked them off his body, anxious to feel his length in her hands.

Or even better, _inside_ her.

Sasuke's hands were off her, and she groaned in complaint as he grabbed her hands before she could work his boxers off. He straddled her legs, sticky with sweat and pre-cum and pulled something out from behind him.

It was a Konoha headband.

"We'll need you quiet for this." He murmured, tying the headband firmly over her mouth. He kissed her forehead softly and began trailing down to her breasts.

Hinata's heart nearly leaped out of her chest as Sasuke's lips nearly swallowed her breasts whole. His tongue swirled all over her, savoring her decadent taste. She could feel him practically suckling at her. She felt her left breast swell in pain. She moaned, writhing in pain at the pleasurable discomfort. This was taking too long. He was teasing her. Hinata watched him smirk up at her as he switched to her right breast, performing the same amazing feats on her. Her arms were jelly, laying trapped on her sides as she squirmed and wriggled under Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke soon stopped, Hinata's breasts nearly doubled in size. He leaned down further, resting his ass on her legs as he swirled his tongue in her bellybutton.

Hinata's breath hitched and she gasped, finding it harder to breathe properly. Her eyes rolled back and she threw her head back as Sasuke continued further south.

Avoiding her vagina, where the toothbrush had been vibrating nonstop the entire time, Sasuke spread her legs out, slowly licking a line in her inner thigh. Hinata felt the bristles of the brush graze her sweet spot over and over, and her hips bucked upward, demanding more.

She forced her hands up, to tear off Sasuke's dark blue boxers.

His length was nothing if not heavenly.

It appeared as if it were about to explode, erected to its highest point. Sasuke ignored it for now as he sucked at Hinata's pale neck, biting until a deep purple bruise was created.

"Now you're mine, Hinata." Sasuke said in a low groan, victory in his tone.

"Yes.." she moaned, muffled by the headband.

"Can you support yourself?" he asked, his tone now gentle. Hinata nodded, reading his mind. She slowly turned over, for Sasuke to stare at her beautiful, sexy body. Her ass was now facing him, and she turned to see the look in his eyes as she slowly shook her lower body.

Sasuke fumbled on the ground for his condom.

"No." Hinata said, shaking her head. She brought her head down to untie the headband, bringing her butt even closer to Sasuke. "I want you. All of you. I don't care. I love you, Sasuke-kun." She confessed, not looking into his eyes.

"Hina…" he gasped, in awe of her decision. She didn't care if this made her pregnant because she loved _him_.

Sasuke nodded, aligning himself with her anus. He pressed his hot tip against her, preparing to slowly savor this moment.

It was everything Hinata had ever dreamed it would feel.

He slowly began grinding his hips in, working his swollen penis into her. When he was filled to the hilt, he played with her breasts again, and pulled the forgotten toothbrush in and out of her. Hinata bit her lips, trying not to moan too loudly. She settled for gasping and sighing as Sasuke left the toothbrush buried deep in her vagina. Hinata was on her knees, shaking with anticipation. She stretched herself out further, her ass nearly touching the carpet.

Sasuke began to thrust in and out of her. He straddled her legs like a horse, gripping her beautiful waist and hips with a crushing intensity as he pressed her deep inside him.

"Ohh…." He groaned, feeling Hinata automatically tighten around him.

"Right there, Sasuke!" she begged, her hair falling over her face. Her hands dug into the carpet as Sasuke hit her sweet spot again and again.

Hinata's eyes were shut tight. She was no longer in her room, trapped in her expected lifestyle. She was in another universe. A universe consisting of only her and her Sasuke.

_Her _Sasuke.

After what felt like an eternity of sheer bliss, Sasuke cummed deep inside Hinata, his hot semin covering her walls. Sasuke threw his head back, his body losing control for a moment. He went from his kneeling position and slumped down, panting. Hinata smiled mischievously, pulling herself out of him. She almost regretted the action, but she had to repay him somehow. Some way that showed him how he made _her_ feel.

She turned around, facing him.

"You didn't say you loved me back." Hinata said, surprisingly clear. She slowly licked Sasuke's jawbone, making him shiver. Her hands traveled down to his erection, which was now limp from his orgasm. She cupped his balls, toying with them in her hand. Sasuke bit his lip and moaned. "Do you love me… Sasuke-kun?" she asked, her voice small.

"Y- yes…" Sasuke surrendered. "I love you, Hinata." He whispered, his whole body shaking furiously.

Smirking, Hinata leaned down to kiss Sasuke's tip before swallowing him whole. She sucked in all the cum that leaked over him, savoring the delicious taste. Her tongue swiveled as she felt him erect again. She swallowed the rest of him, her plump lips brushing against the small amount of hair at the base of his penis. Her head bobbed up and down, making Sasuke groan and mewl in pure pleasure. He had another orgasm in Hinata's mouth, and she swallowed that, too. Sasuke fell back, holding Hinata against him. Her legs were still stuck in the spread out position from earlier with the toothbrush between her legs. She straddled his waist, resting close to his penis. Sasuke could feel the vibrations emanating from the powerful toothbrush. Sasuke leaned his head down to kiss her again.

"When should I leave?" he whispered.

"When the toothbrush dies." Hinata replied softly, snuggling in the crook of his neck.

"It's got a watch battery. It may never die." Sasuke smirked, enveloping her with his arms.

"Then you will never leave." Hinata replied, finally closing her eyes.

"Heh." Sasuke laughed, closing his eyes as well.

Outside, the sun began to rise.

--

**Author's Note:** HO. LY. DAMN. O-o;; This.. was.. intense. And I wrote it.

I hope you liked it enough to read to the very end.

And I also hope they were somewhat in character.

So please.

REVIEW!!


End file.
